Of Doubts and Lingerie
by Lina Mistress of Elements
Summary: When Korra starts doubting if she's good enough for Mako, she goes to the best person for advice - Asami. Little does she know that she is gonna be proved wrong at the end of all of this. Makorra. One-shot - possible continuation. Rated T to be safe.


Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but something **finally **came to me. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, I've been thinking about it for DAYS now. I Love Love Love Makorra, although I do think the I love you was kinda soon ^^;;;  
Enjoy~

* * *

Korra was at a complete loss at what to do. She propped her head on her palm and stared at the body sharing the bed with her. Even though most of the body was covered with the blanket, she could still see the muscle outline from all his hard work at the plant and training from the pro-bending matches. Past the blanket, a chiseled jaw line, with slightly parted lips breathing in and out the air needed as a normally tense and stoic face looked calm and at peace. She looked at him fondly, how a man like that came into her life she will never understand.

This started a trail of thoughts. Mako was breathtaking - Hell, look at all his fangirls just dying for a chance to be with him (and shooting her glares for doing just that). She, what was she? Just a plain looking girl from the water tribe with not much to offer him. He probably liked girls such as Asami, with a beautiful smile, gentle nature, and calm. She was the opposite, and not at all ladylike.

In all her mental musing, she didn't even notice the object of her thoughts crack his eyes open to stare back at amused.

But, she mentally chided, that didn't mean it was entirely a bad thing. For one, it did make them explosive in bed. However, she read somewhere that men like control. And Korra, well...she was exactly the best at lowering her pride and letting someone else take control; usually it was met halfway and just raw emotion. More what-ifs went through her head: What if Mako wanted more control? What if Mako wanted a lady? What if she wasn't good enough for Mako? Her musings were cut short as the arm holding her was knocked aside and she came gasping down onto another pair of lips which took advantage of the opening.

When they broke away for air, Mako pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, allowing his hardened shell to drop for a little bit as he allowed himself a bit of indulgence by the name of Korra. He pulled a hand from outside the blanket and placed it behind Korra's head, an invitation she took without hesitation as they both fell asleep in the others embrace.

xXx

"And that was that. What should I do Asami?" Korra moaned in agony as her head crashed onto the table. Her Mako thoughts would not disappear and Korra decided to get advice from the best person she knew - Asami.

Asami laughed as the tea was being poured and petite cakes were being placed in front of them. Korra distress was visible as she didn't even ravage the dessert but continued to lightly smack her head on the table.

"You're being silly. Mako likes you just fine."

"But what if he wants something different, something with more...finesse?"

"Finesse? Never mind. What matters is that Mako cares about you deeply and doesn't care about silly things like gentle walking, or a soft laugh. Mako definitely looks at a person's personality."

"I know thaaaaat. I just wish there was a way for me to show him that I have that side too. I mean, when we have fun, it's always wild and passionate and it feels good. But what if he wants it another way?"

"Well, that can happen sometimes. You just have to be willing to try new things every now and then. You know, show him some raw sensitivity or something like that."

"What did you do when you wanted to show [Iroh/Bolin - pick your man ladies and gents ;) ] a different side or something. Like what that article had said - allow him to take control."

Asami's eyes twinkled as she leaned in closer, a ear-splitting grin lighting up her face. "Well, you could always try - "

xXx

Korra laid on the bed, her hands secured at the top of her head. She went along with Asami's suggestion and spent half the day shopping for ...dare she say it? _Lingerie_. And now, a white baby-doll graced her body with knee-high stockings to match and her hair in loose waves. Asami paid for it all, and with a giggle bubbling through her, she made Korra promise her details as a full payment for the attire.

As Korra starting doubting herself, a click sounded through the apartment followed by the door opening. Korra began to sweat, as there was no way for Mako to know she was here yet. Debating on giving up this plan, she was stuck as the cuffs were bending block shackles. Just as she was about to swing her body over, another person came into the room, eyes widening with shock as the site they were greeting with.

"...Korra?"

"Uh...Mako...Hi"

"What are you doing?" He couldn't deny that he was intrigued and slightly aroused. There was nothing hotter than your girlfriend shackled down to your bed looking like...well, _that_.

"I..." she took a deep breath, "please, be gentle with me, even though I'm yours." Her eyes were lowered slightly with her lips pouted as she relaxed completely.

Mako didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**AN(edit): **Thank you to the people who've reviewed this story, and who actually found it to be honest. I didn't think I was gonna get anyone to read it, but to see people fav-ing it, following it, and all your kind words makes me so happy. I will definitely try to get more of my stories out when I have time (as university/work is a pain) but please please please look forward to more works from me :)

-poke- So the other day I went and tried to find this story and I failed...miserably. Not sure why though, but who knows right? So if you guys see this story please let me know what word content you found it under since I couldn't find it 1000 or 1000 ; - ;

It would be an awesome help if you sent me prompts (In fact, I encourage it!) as I love writing for someone else - just makes those creative juices flow faster. And as always, please review ^-^


End file.
